Loveblind
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Named Shiba heir after the quincy war, Ichigo is forced to be educated for his future role by none other than the Seireitei's greatest and most anal noble lord, Kuchiki Byakuya. But what will happen when Byakuya begins to look at Ichigo through different eyes? Will the hotheaded and somewhat oblivious Shiba heir even notice?...yaoi, mpreg...Byakuya/Ichigo, Kurushimi/Tetsuya
1. Young Royalty

**Loveblind**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Named heir to the Shiba clan's leadership after the quincy war, Ichigo is forced by the elders of the noble's council to be educated for his future role by none other than the Seireitei's greatest and most anal noble lord, Kuchiki Byakuya. But what will happen when Byakuya begins to look at Ichigo through different eyes? Will the hotheaded and somewhat oblivious Shiba heir even notice? Ichigo/Byakuya, Kurushimi/Tetsuya, Renji/Rukia, Aderia/Ogano…yaoi, mpreg...** **Thanks to Shima-taicho31 for the use of her OCs Kurushimi and Aderia Shima, as well as Sasune Kuchiki and Hideaki. Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Young Royalty**

Ichigo stood naked in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom at the Shiba estate, frowning unhappily as his patient attendant smiled and worked quickly at setting his formal kimono in place and doing his best to try to tame the wild spikes of his discontented charge's ginger hair. Ichigo glanced at his father's reflection in the mirror as Isshin entered the room and looked at his son appraisingly.

"You look great," he complimented Ichigo, earning an instant, petulant scowl, "although you probably feel like you're being slowly strangled, right?"

"How'd you guess?" Ichigo mused, shaking his head, "Dad, I get that it's expected I'll be heir now because of my powers, but I've gotta tell you, I _really_ don't want to do this!"

"Do you see me jumping up and offering to be leader?" Isshin asked pointedly, "I understand. But unlike me, you showed off your abilities, so now you're just going to have to play the role you fit into here."

"I _wasn't_ showing off!" Ichigo objected angrily, "I was just trying to save Soul Society. Why the hell don't you get that?"

"Oh, I do," Isshin assured him, watching while Ichigo fidgeted under his smiling attendant's calm hands, "But whatever the reason, everyone saw your power and now, you're in line for leadership. You're just going to have to suck it up and play the part."

"Oh my god, do you even _know_ how much of a hypocrite you are? You'd be leader right now if you…"

"I'm not going to be leader," Isshin said firmly, "I have done my part for Soul Society. I'm done. Besides, I married a quincy while they were still enemies."

"Hey, I _was_ a quincy while we were still enemies!" Ichigo shouted, "Why doesn't that disqualify me?"

"It doesn't disqualify you because you killed the enemy quincy."

"Hey," Ichigo objected, "I also killed the soul king! Does anyone fucking remember that?"

"Shh," Isshin hushed him, "that's not common knowledge, you know. Central 46 is aware, and they overlooked it because you were being controlled when you did it, plus, you broke the control and killed Ywach, so we could seat a new king. Now, come on. We have to get to the meeting."

"I don't wanna go to the meeting," Ichigo complained as he scowled more deeply and flash stepped after his father, "I would like it if they would just pretend I didn't exist."

"Not gonna happen," Isshin said shortly.

"But I don't know the first thing about being a noble!" Ichigo objected.

"It's fine. It's fine. I've taken care of that."

"You have? How?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin started to answer, but stopped as a tall, caramel-skinned man appeared on the trail ahead of them. He recognized the two and grinned widely.

"Ah, Issha, Ichibun, I was hoping I would see you," he greeted them, pulling Isshin into a warm embrace, then treating a more resistant Ichigo to the same, "How are my favorite cousins?"

"I'm good," Isshin answered, "but hey, I've gotta run on ahead and make sure that something's ready for the meeting."

"What do you want to be ready for the meeting?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

"Eh, nothing important. Just…gotta go. See you there, Ichigo!"

"Dad!" Ichigo objected, shaking his head and sighing in frustration as his father disappeared down the trail ahead of them, "Damn it!"

"Take it easy," Kuri soothed him, tilting his head and admiring his newfound cousin, "It's not going to be so bad. You've met me a few times now. I'm a leader and you don't see me wearing a pole up my ass like our other cousin, Byakurai does."

"I forget," Ichigo said, frowning more deeply, "How are you and me and Byakuya related?"

"Oh, cousins of cousins who got married," Kuri said off-handedly, "What does it matter? We're all family. And since you're my family, I will give you all you need to know to be an heir without going batshit crazy. How's that?"

Ichigo looked at him for a moment, then let out a helpless laugh.

"You're going to tell me how to be a noble lord? Is this my dad's big plan? Are you guys both insane?"

"What?" Kuri objected playfully, "You don't want to be like that very lovely but completely stiff-backed cousin of ours, do you?"

"Y-you mean, like Byakuya? No! No, not really. I just…well, Byakuya is…"

"Good morning, Shiba Ichigo," Byakuya's voice said suddenly from behind him.

Ichigo sucked in a surprised breath and his face turned beet red. Kurushimi cleared his throat and stifled a laugh, smiling and bowing briefly in greeting to give Ichigo time to recover.

"Byakurai."

He glanced at the solemn looking young man behind Byakuya's right shoulder and felt his throat tighten so he couldn't speak. It was more than clear that by rules of politeness, he should say something, but he couldn't look into the man's sapphire eyes and say anything.

 _Dios mìo…what a beauty!_

The younger man kept his eyes downcast, as though not expecting to be noticed.

"Shima taicho," Byakuya said quietly, "this is my new fukutaicho, as well as my cousin and bodyguard…Tetsuya."

Kurushimi tried to form an answer, then breathed a sigh of relief as Ichigo came to his rescue.

"What happened to Renji?" he asked quickly, "Is he okay?"

"Renji is fine," Byakuya assured them, "I have recommended him for advancement to taicho of the eighth division, and he was accepted."

"Renji? A Taicho?" Ichigo mused, grinning and relaxing somewhat, "Kami, the Seireitei'd better watch out, huh?"

"I would be more concerned with the state of the Noble's General Council, if I were you," Byakuya responded sternly, "I don't think they quite know what to do with you."

"They got used to me," Kuri said off-handedly, "They will get used to Ichibun."

"If he takes such a relaxed attitude as you, he will surely be treated with the same disregard you receive from the council," Byakuya countered.

"I see," Kuri said, an edge of low, burning anger entering his voice, "and you are so much better, kowtowing to their every command?"

"Byakuya-sama does not _ever_ …" the lovely man at Byakuya's shoulder objected hotly.

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said reprovingly, making his cousin stiffen and go quiet again, "I am sure that Shima taicho is well aware that taking a relaxed attitude with the council, while freeing a leader to act more willful, is also a way to lose the elders' respect."

"And do I need to be respected by that group of withered, old men?" Kuri asked, scowling, "I don't know why you think you do."

Byakuya blinked slowly, his dark grey eyes glinting.

"I have people I wish to protect, and because I do, I keep them in mind when I stand before the ones whose decisions impact their lives most greatly."

"Are you talking about their recent attempts to slander and take away rights from the mixed bloods again?" Kuri asked, calming slightly, "I suppose I would have to agree with you on that point. But what mixed bloods are you protecting? Sadly, your wife has passed…"

"I was not referring to Hisana," Byakuya said, his eye touching Tetsuya briefly.

Kuri looked more closely at the stunningly beautiful younger man.

"This…Tetsu-hana, he is a mixed blood? That can't be…" he mused.

"Tetsuya is the son of my father's first cousin, Takao. You may remember him."

"I do," Kuri affirmed, "He was a fine man, a very respectable one."

"Like me, but much earlier, when it was a much more harshly punished crime, he married a commoner, Kiko, of the west fiftieth district. They fled to avoid being punished, but they were captured and imprisoned in the illegal prison, Itamigiri."

Kuri's eyes widened.

"Tetsu-hana…"

"Tetsuya."

"He is the one that you rescued all of those years ago?" Kuri realized, "But where has he been all of this time? Did you have him hidden somewhere?"

Byakuya turned his head and looked more directly at his cousin.

"Tetsuya has always been close to me, only he has only recently begun to allow himself to be seen. This is because, as my new fukutaicho, he will need to earn the respect of the squad. So, it is time for him to be seen more openly. But we must move along. The meeting will start soon."

Kuri moved to Byakuya's left as Ichigo took a place beside Tetsuya.

"You know, I've felt your reiatsu before. I guess you've been with Byakuya sometimes when he was around me."

"I have," Tetsuya said softly, "I am always close to my cousin."

"Your reiatsu feels strong," Ichigo complimented him, "Do you train with Byakuya?"

"Every morning," Tetsuya answered, blushing as he realized Kuri was stealing glances at him, "It is a great honor to be able to test my strength against his."

"Have you ever beaten him in a sparring match?"

Tetsuya colored.

"No," he admitted softly, "I have managed to escape his shikai and base form bankai, but he defeats me with his senkei every time."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"He uses his senkei when he trains you?" he mused, "You _must_ be strong."

"Tetsuya is both strong and intelligent," Byakuya said, meeting Ichigo's eyes and making his heart skip oddly, "He is well aware that it takes more than strength to defeat something like my senkei."

"You've never shown me your senkei," Ichigo said, frowning, "Not since we fought for real…even when you have invited me to spar after the end of the war."

"A senkei is not something to be used lightly or frivolously."

"You think our sparring isn't serious?" Ichigo asked, beginning to feel heat on his face.

"Tetsuya has a level of understanding of the value of our interactions that you do not yet have. Perhaps in the future…"

He paused as they came to the marble steps leading up to the hall of the Noble's General Council.

"Good day, Shiba Ichigo," he said, inclining his head politely, "Shima taicho."

"Good day," Tetsuya said, more softly.

Kuri shook his head as he watched the two ascend the steps.

"How's that for you? What an asshole he can be…" he commented dryly.

"Well, Byakuya was raised in a rich, stuffy family. I guess it's only natural he'd think he has to be like them."

"Well, just be glad you have me coaching you how to avoid becoming like that," Kuri said, grinning, "I will show you the right way, all of the secret ways to…"

"Will you just come on?" Ichigo complained, pulling on his sleeve, "We're gonna be late. I'm sure that won't make those old stuffed shirts happy."

"No, it won't," Kuri agreed, "But I say, let them wait for us."

"No, I'm not going to be late to my first meeting, dumbass!"

He tugged on his cousin's arm again and the two flash stepped up the steps and into the entrance. The guards stopped them and observed them for a moment, then waved them on. They entered the grand meeting chamber and Ichigo skidded to a stop, staring at the endless curved rows of seats, placed in groups, all facing a single row of seats where the seven grand councilors sat.

"Oh my god," Ichigo breaethed, closing his eyes for a moment, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Come on, you'll be okay," Kuri chuckled, patting his back, "Let's go to our seats. I'm near you and your father. Over there."

Ichigo watched his cousin move to his seat, then he turned and found his place alongside Isshin.

"There you are," his father scolded him, under his breath, "You were almost late! You've gotta be on time, Ichigo. Every time."

"Why the hell do I have to do this again?" Ichigo groaned softly.

"You're the one who killed Ywach!"

"Hey, I had help, and Uryu's not being…"

"Uryu and his dad are in the shadows rebuilding the quincy nation, you fool!" Isshin said hotly, "Uryu's a damned _king_! He's doing his bit. Now, shut up and do yours!"

"Fine," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes and only half listening as the oldest of the grand councilors stood and addressed the gathered nobles.

"Lords and ladies, family and guests, thank you for joining us here. Our singular focus for today will be to welcome the Shiba clan back to its place among the great noble clans."

The man turned his eyes to look at Ichigo.

"Shiba Ichigo, there is no one in Soul Society who does not know what a huge contribution you have made to the defense and protection of our nation…of our worlds. We show our gratitude to you by allowing your clan to be returned from its banishment and officially naming you heir to the Shiba leadership. We hope that your clan has prepared the means for you to be educated in our ways so that you may fulfill your duties properly…"

"Ahem," Isshin said, standing.

"Dad," Ichigo hissed, "what are you doing?"

"We do have a plan," Isshin announced, "Our leader was not able to come, but I was given leave to speak on her behalf."

The elder gave Isshin a look of disapproval, but nodded in acceptance.

"And what is your plan?" he asked.

"Well, we want to be sure that Ichigo has someone who knows the rules of the council, as well as customs and traditions of the clans. And I assure you that this person is well aware of all of those things, but also possesses good judgment, so he will know what things are most important."

"And this person is in this room?" the elder asked, his frown deepening as his eye came to rest on a widely smiling Kuri.

 _So, he realized his silliness and chose me after all?_ Kuri thought, _Ah, Issha…_

"Yes," Isshin answered, "The person is in the room. The person that we, the Shiba clan have chosen to educate Ichigo is…Kuchiki Byakuya."

Ichigo's eyes rounded and his jaw dropped as sounds of approval echoed around the huge hall. Kuri's face reflected complete surprise and disbelief.

"Dad, you're kidding me, right? Byakuya?"

"They wouldn't have accepted anyone else worth considering!" Isshin whispered back, "Believe me, this is about our only move. Don't worry about it. I'll talk to him about going easy on the boring stuff."

"But… _Byakuya_ , Dad? What the hell were you thinking?"

"The council approves the choice of Kuchiki Byakuya as educator for the new Shiba heir!" the elder announced.

"But, wait a second!" Ichigo objected, "Don't I get a say in this too? I mean, I know Byakuya is smart and knows the rules, but...!"

The head elder glared at Ichigo.

"Shiba Ichigo, you are out of order!"

"Sit down!" his father snapped.

"No! I think Kuri would be fine at teaching me how things work. He's my cousin and we already know each other."

"The word of this council is final!" the elder said scathingly, "You will be educated by Kuchiki Byakuya!"


	2. The Ice Prince

**Chapter 2: The Ice Prince**

 **(Hey, I'm baaaaaack! Just had a little bout of flu and a bunch of stuff that came up in RL, so needed a brief hiatus. But it's all good now! Just wanted to give this story a kick in the pants and to give Ichigo a belated happy birthday. Enjojy the new chapter! Love to all, Spunky)**

"You know, Rukia," Ichigo said, scowling and moving at a purposely slow speed as the two approached Kuchiki Manor, "I get that Byakuya is this high and mighty lord, and that he's powerful and looked up to, but you know, not everyone who's powerful and noble is like him, Some of us are just different. Kuri is powerful and noble, and he does pretty much what he wants. No one's bitching at him to go get prince lessons from Byakuya!"

"That's because Shima taicho was born and raised in a noble family," Rukia explained, frowning back at him, "He at least knows the difference between behaving as expected and misbehaving. If you are going to lead a powerful family, then you have to remember that everyone will be watching you and a lot of people either following your lead or criticizing you for what you do and how you do it."

"Man, I'm not even started at this and I want to run away," Ichigo complained, "This is bullshit, making me have to learn to properly fold napkins and sip at my tea. I'm going to die of boredom."

"It won't be that bad, stupid," Rukia chuckled, shaking her head and swatting at him playfully, "Byakuya knows you don't think like he does. And, you know, I was in the royal realm with you when he was being healed. You barely ate or slept until you knew he was awake."

Ichigo blushed and looked away.

"That was just because he didn't deserve to die like that. No one does. If a guy like him's gonna die, it should, you know…be _for something_."

"How is dying while protecting Soul Society not for something?" Rukia asked, "And he was protecting our families, Ichigo."

"Yeah, I know," Ichigo answered, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "It's just…it was such a humiliating fight…"

"It was for all of us," Rukia agreed, flinching slightly as she remembered her own swift defeat in the opening battle, "None of us out there fighting really knew what we were up against or why. And the people who ordered us out there were keeping secrets that only increased our inability to fight back. There were so many secrets being kept about our own past."

"I always kinda disliked Central 46," Ichigo confessed, glancing unhappily as they passed the noble sages' compound, "Even though I know it was Aizen who actually gave the order for your execution, I don't know a time those guys have made a decision that really made sense or helped anyone but them."

"They aren't the most likable people," Rukia sighed, "They are, with only a few exceptions, all from privileged families and they are used to being looked up to, not looked down on, like you do when you appear before them."

"Sorry," Ichigo apologized with an edge of sarcasm, "I just can't act like I would ever go along with their crap."

"Would it surprise you to know that Byakuya feels much like you do?" Rukia asked, tilting her head slightly.

Ichigo looked back at her questioningly.

"He sure doesn't act like it," he commented dryly, "He's always getting on me about being disrespectful. If he doesn't agree with them, why not just be honest and say so?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed in challenge.

"Are you questioning Nii-sama's integrity?" she asked sharply.

"No!" Ichigo said adamantly, "I'm just saying that I don't get how he can disagree with them, but also follow their rules like some kind of sheep."

"Okay, now you're getting me really angry, you fool!" Rukia snapped, "My brother does not follow _anyone_ like a sheep! He may not throw it in their faces that he disagrees with them, but he doesn't blindly follow them. He just knows what things are worth confronting them about and he chooses his battles instead of being stubborn about everything, the way you are!"

"Oh, _I'm_ stubborn?" Ichigo said sarcastically, "You've got me beat there, no contest. You're way more stubborn than me!"

"But you don't see me offending the sages that rule our society, do you?"

"They tried to have you executed!"

"That was Aizen, and you know it!" Rukia spat back.

"Yeah, well, they also wanted me killed just for accepting your help to protect my family!"

"Ahem…that was Aizen too," Rukia said spitefully, "They might have had you observed and would have punished me for sharing my powers with you, but they wouldn't have just ordered us both killed. You know that was all Aizen, setting you up to grow your powers and setting me up to die. Most of what you know about Central 46 is not based on things they actually did."

"Well, they haven't exactly changed my impression of me by glaring at me and sending me to prince lessons with you pretty, but very stuffy brother."

Ichigo made a sudden sound of surprise, ducking as Rukia smacked him hard on the head.

"Ow! What the hell?" he objected.

"Don't you be rude to Nii-sama!" she hissed furiously, "He didn't ask to be forced to waste his time trying to teach a baboon like you how to behave himself and be respectable! He is trying to do you a favor. The least you can do is be grateful and show him some respect!"

"You want me to thank him for helping those old guys to make me as boring and stuffy as they are?"

"Baka!" Rukia huffed, swatting at him and making him duck again, "He's not going to try to turn you into one of them. He's only going to teach you how to not offend them to the point where they shun you!"

"Well, maybe I'd rather they shunned me. At least then, I would have to listen to their bullshit."

"You really don't understand anything, do you?" Rukia sighed, shaking her head ruefully and stopping just short of the manor gates, "Ichigo, you need to get this into your head. Byakuya is not your enemy here. He is trying to help you. I'm sure Nii-sama doesn't want to turn you into one of them. Remember that, when you're ready to make judgments about him. You know, Byakuya wasn't always like he is now."

"Huh? Really?" Ichigo mused.

Rukia nodded.

"Old Matsuko, the housekeeper, told me once that Nii-sama was a willful teen, and that he only became so serious after his father died and he was made heir. Nii-sama's mother had already passed when he was born."

"Oh," Ichigo said, calming slightly, "Yeah, I knew his parents had passed, but I didn't know anything about it…or about him. All I really know is how he is now."

"Well, there's more to Nii-sama than you think," Rukia informed him, "Maybe while you're with him, you should try to get him to talk about that. Because, from what I know, he wasn't at all like he is now. Something really changed him, and I think Nii-sama understands that being made the Shiba heir is going to change you in some ways as well. You really should stop thinking of Byakuya as the enemy here, and realize that he might just be trying to act like a friend."

Ichigo considered quietly for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay, fine. I'll give him a shot," he decided finally, "but I have my limits, Rukia. I will do what things I can to deal with them, but there are lines I won't step over."

"Will you listen to yourself?" Rukia scolded him, "You aren't even giving Nii-sama a chance to do anything. You're already being stubborn and he hasn't even told you anything yet!"

"I said I'll give him a chance. What more do you want?" Ichigo said irritably.

"I just want you to remember one thing, stupid," Rukia said crossly, "You're the one who changed my brother's life for the better, by freeing him from the promises he made that were destroying him inside. You might think twice before deciding he has it in for you and wants to turn you into one of those stuffy old men."

"Well, I'm here and I said I'll give him a chance," Ichigo said in a surly tone, "I don't know what more I can do than that."

"Come on!" Rukia snapped, taking him by the arm and pulling him along, "You're going to be late!"

The two paused at the front gates and Ichigo broke into a smile as he realized that his cousin, Kuri, had appeared nearby, and was alking towards them.

"Kuri," he greeted the caramel skinned man, "what are you doing here? Did you come to get me out of this?"

"Sorry," Kuri chuckled sympathetically, "I can't do that. I just was nearby and thought I would wish you well with that…"

He paused at the look of reproval Rukia gave him.

"Ah," he corrected himself, "with the lovely Byakurai and his prince lessons."

Ichigo sensed immediately that there was more to his cousin's sudden appearance, but was stopped from asking questions as the gates opened and Tetsuya approached them.

"Welcome, Ichigo-sama," he greeted the Shiba heir, "Byakuya-sama sends his apologies that his duties at the sixth division have delayed him briefly, and he has asked me to offer you refreshment as you wait for him to arrive."

He nodded to Rukia and Kuri, the latter of whom smiled knowingly.

"Shima taicho, Rukia-chan, you are welcome as well to join us."

"Thank you, Tetsuya-san," Rukia said, bowing politely.

" _Gracias_ , lovely Tetsu-hana," Kuri added, smiling at the flustered look Tetsuya gave him in reply.

"It is Tetsuya," the younger man corrected him, turning away to lead the group inside.

"Of course, "Kuri said, smirking.

"You know," Ichigo said as the group passed through the courtyard and headed into the gardens, "if Byakuya is too busy, we could come back later."

"I am not too busy," Byakuya said, stepping out of his office and onto the nearby walkway that ran along the main building of the manor.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo inquired, frowning, "But…Tetsuya just said…"

"I instructed Tetsuya to show you the proper way for the leader of a great house to explain his lateness for an appointment with another leader of comparable status," Byakuya said solemnly.

"How did you know I was going to be late?" Ichigo asked, scowling, "I was barely late at all, anyway! People are late sometimes. It happens. It doesn't need to start a scandal."

"He is not off to a very good start, is he?" Kuri breathed into Tetsuya's ear, making the soft shell flush.

Rukia covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Tetsuya, Rukia, Shima taicho, will you please excuse us?" Byakuya asked politely.

"Yes, Nii-sama," Rukia answered, bowing and flash stepping away.

Tetsuya glanced at Kuri.

"Would you like me to show you out, Shima taicho?" Tetsuya inquired.

"Oh," Kuri said charmingly, "but you've just invited me to tea, Tetsu-hana. Can we have a cup before I go?"

"Ah…um…" Tetsuya managed, blushing, "But I have…"

"I suppose it would be impolite after inviting him," Byakuya agreed.

"Eh, very well, Shima taicho," Tetsuya said, recovering his composure, "If you will come this way."

Ichigo laughed softly, watching as the two sat down at the table set for tea in the gardens.

"I think Kuri likes Tetsuya," he chuckled, "They're cute together."

"Hmm," Byakuya sighed, nearly closing his eyes, "perhaps, but Tetsuya would not likely be given approval by our council or the Shima family's elders to marry a leader."

"Why not?" Ichigo asked, frowning, "He's a Kuchiki. He's powerful, and now he is a high ranked officer, isn't he?"

"Those are all commendable things, I agree. However, Tetsuya was born of a noble father and peasant mother, and so is not considered a proper mate for a clan leader of higher status."

Ichigo's frown deepened.

"What the heck?" he mused, "Tetsuya can't help who his parents were. And why should that matter anyway? He's obviously strong and he doesn't seem any different from any of the other nobles I've met. He follows their rules, doesn't he?"

"He does," Byakuya agreed, "And that means that Tetsuya understands that there are rules he does not agree with or support, but he must obey them."

"I think it's bullshit," Ichigo said matter-of-factly, "I know for a fact that your family's elders survived the quincy war because of Tetsuya's planning and protection before and during the war. While they holed up in the shelter he prepared for them, he stayed outside, fighting to stay alive and ready to die for people who don't even respect him. I said it then and I'll say it again, Tetsuya is a war hero and the Kuchiki family should be damned proud of him. He's more than worthy to marry whoever the hell he wants to!"

Byakuya gave him a measured glance.

"I happen to agree with you. And they have recognized him in that they agreed to allow him to enter the military, even though mixed blood sons are usually barred from that service."

"Man, I just don't get why those old farts look down on someone for such a stupid reason," Ichigo complained.

"That is something we can speak of in a different lesson," Byakuya said off-handedly, "Today, as you have already showed a lack of understanding about the proper way to be late, I will instruct you."

Ichigo gave him a confused look.

"There's a _proper way_ to be late?" he asked, scratching his head.

Byakuya nodded.

"You are a clan heir," he explained, "You are someday to lead a restored great clan. What this means is that if you are attending a personal meeting with another leader or heir of a great clan, you must have your attendant send a hell butterfly or appear in person to make a reasonable excuse for you."

"Even if the excuse is pure bullshit?" Ichigo said, crossing his arms, "Like when you had Tetsuya lie and say you weren't here?"

"That was an instructional moment," Byakuya corrected him, "What I mean is that, if you are going to be late, then you need to recognize that the other person is being inconvenienced and assure him or her that your meeting with them is significant."

"Even if I'd rather be pulling out my own hair than meeting with them?"

"Even then," Byakuya said firmly, "You are a clan heir…"

"Y-yeah, I know that," Ichigo snapped, rolling his eyes, "You don't need to keep reminding me."

"Repetition raises the likelihood that you will, in the future, remember and employ the proper etiquette when interacting with members of other noble families."

"Byakuya," Ichigo said in an exasperated tone, "What part of _I don't fucking want to be an heir_ do you and everyone else not get? I didn't ask to lead the Shiba clan! I don't _want_ to lead the Shiba clan! Do you think I _want_ to be as stuck up and pompous as…?"

He stopped himself forcefully, seeing the look of offence that entered Byakuya's usually calm expression.

"Sorry," Ichigo said sullenly, looking down at the ground.

"Ichigo," Byakuya said quietly, "it may come as a surprise to you, but I do understand that you have grown up in a much more liberal environment. It is clear that your father had no intent of you ever claiming the place you hold now in the Shiba clan. But there is no denying the facts. You are a noble son from a family that you brought back from banishment with your choices and actions. They are grateful to you, but that is not why they have chosen you for leadership. There are rules that your elders are following, even though they do not, right now, view you as leader material. They are obligated to offer the savior of Soul Society leadership of his family clan, and they have employed me to help you with the transition. We are all just doing what our rules say we must. And as much as you do not like or agree with those rules, you must faithfully follow them too. If you do not…"

"What? I'll be a bad example?" Ichigo said haughtily, "Byakuya, I think a worse example is forcing someone who's not a leader to be one!"

He started to turn away, but felt Byakuya's hand touch his shoulder, and he froze.

"Do you remember how the quincy war began?" Byakuya asked softly.

Ichigo swallowed hard as a memory of Byakuya, covered with horrific cuts and bleeding fired across his mind.

"I see that you do," Byakuya continued, "Despite the fact that you did not consider yourself a leader and Soul Society in general did not see you as one, Central 46 ensured that all of us who went out to meet the enemy knew that you were coming to assist us. And those of us who heard the message were encouraged that your arrival would work to our advantage."

"I guess you were a little disappointed," Ichigo sighed, looking away for a moment, "I didn't do much but get my sword broken."

The look Byakuya gave him in reply made his heart quicken.

"You comforted me when I was dying," he reminded the Shiba heir, "by assuring me that the ones closest to me were still alive. Then, you turned your attention to stopping Ywach."

"I didn't do it alone," Ichigo said more quietly, his eyes growing pensive, "and a lot of people were hurt while I was struggling to find a way to win."

"But we stand here now, because you did not give up. You did not stop until Soul Society and the people you were protecting were all safe," Byakuya reminded him, "Your actions were the actions of a true leader, and now you have been given a place of leadership within Soul Society that you have earned. It is a privilege."

"Sorry," Ichigo apologized, "It seems more like a pain in the neck."

"Sometimes," Byakuya surprised him by agreeing, "but if you will open your mind a little, you will come to a better understanding. Now, I think you have enough to dwell on for today."

"What?" Ichigo mused, frowning, "But, we haven't done anything!"

Byakuya gave him a derisive look.

"The first lessons, I think, need to be as short as your current attention span," he said dryly, "If you will excuse me, I will see you tomorrow."

"But…" Ichigo objected, blinking in surprise as Byakuya flash stepped away.

He shook his head, rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Asshole!" he huffed, "There is no way we're getting through this without one of us killing the other!"


End file.
